Como el cielo conocio a su nube
by Aikawa-BL 14
Summary: Tsuna, en compañia de Allen, Naruto y Natsu realizan un viaje pero en su estadia en dicho lugar hara que conozcan a cierto grupo de pelinegros. ¿Qué pasara si ellos se enamoran de los pelinegros?, ¿Y más cuando Tsuna y los otros pertenecen a la Mafia?. 1827, Yullen, SasuNaru, GrayXNatsu. Pésimo titulo D:


Aika-chan. Minna-san! Siento tardar mucho en actualizar pero esta idea ha estado molestándome así que decidí hacer una historia pero me quede absorbida en esta que olvide actualizar la otra -.-U. No los distraeré más así que…

¡QUE COMIENZE!

.

.

.

En el aeropuerto internacional de Namimori se encontraban 4 jóvenes saliendo del mencionado lugar.

-Qué lindo es volver- dijo un castaño de ojos color caramelo. Era el más bajo de los 4 aunque tenía un mirar inocente y amable. Este joven se llama Tsunayoshi Sawada.

-Debes estar feliz, Tsuna, hace mucho que no volvías- comentó un peliblanco de ojos plateados. Este muchacho poseía una mirada tranquila y educada, para alguien de su edad, pero tras esos ojos se ocultaba una faceta oscura que podía hacerte temblar. Su nombre es Allen Walker.

-Espero que este lugar sea divertido, sabes que no me gusta viajar- declaró un chico de cabellos rosas y ojos castaños. Su mirada pedía diversión aunque también se notaba que era un poco distraído. Este muchacho se llama Natsu Dragneel.

-Este sitio me recuerda a mi hogar- exclamó un joven rubio de ojos azules. Su mirada era alegre e hiperactiva. Se hace llamar Naruto Uzumaki.

-Pero aun así extrañare a nuestra familia en Italia- comentó Tsuna.

Y como dice Tsuna, ellos pertenecen a una familia italiana. Formaban parte de la familia mafiosa más poderosa y temible de todo el bajo mundo, la familia Vongola. Tsuna era el 10th jefe de dicha familia y los tres jóvenes que le acompañan son sus guardianes y amigos; Allen es el guardián de la lluvia, Naruto era el guardián del sol y Natsu ocupaba el lugar de guardián de la tormenta. La razón de su estadía se remonta hace 2 días.

Flashback

Tsuna se encontraba en su estudio en compañía de Allen, firmando unos papeles (que sospechosamente parecían facturas), cuando la puerta fue abierta abruptamente por un hombre cerca de los 25, de cabellos negros y con unas patillas, que vestía un traje negro y una fedora con cinto anaranjado, que le cubría su cara, y un camaleón en dicha prenda.

-Reborn…- dijo Tsuna soltando un suspiro.

-Chaossu- saludó Reborn- prepara tus maletas, Dame-Tsuna, que tú y tus guardianes viajaran mañana en la madrugada, quieran o no- terminó, añadiendo eso último por uno de ellos.

-¿Por qué vamos a viajar?- preguntó Allen.

-Nos han informado que hay ciertas familias que no obedecen las leyes impuestas por Vongola- respondió Reborn.

-¿Y a dónde iremos?- preguntó de vuelta Allen.

- A Japón, específicamente a Namimori- aclaró Reborn.

Reborn se sentó en unos de los sillones y un sirviente le había llevado un expresso mientras que Tsuna continuaba con su trabajo aunque una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus labios

Flashback

Los jóvenes salieron del edificio y subieron a una limosina que les esperaba y los llevaría su nuevo hogar, que era una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Una de las ventajas de estar aquí es que no tendrás mucho trabajo- comentó Naruto.

-No lo creo…- susurró Tsuna.

Cuando llegaron y entraron a su casa, los cuatros se fueron por diferentes caminos: Naruto se fue a la sala de entrenamiento, Natsu se dirigió a su habitación para descansar, Allen fue a la cocina por un bocadillo y Tsuna iba a su estudio para comenzar su trabajo.

Al entrar y sentarse en su silla, una pantalla salió de su mesa y se encendió, mostrando a su sádico tutor.

-¿Cómo fue el viaje, Dame-Tsuna?- preguntó Reborn.

-Todo tranquilo- contestó Tsuna- Reborn, ¿cuál fue la verdadera razón de nuestro viaje?- preguntó.

-Noveno quiso que descansaras antes de la ceremonia de sucesión- contestó Reborn.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí?- volvió a preguntar Tsuna.

- 1 año y 6 meses- contestó Reborn.

Hubo un pequeño sonido que indicaba que ya era hora de cortar la llamada y Reborn comenzó a hablar.

-Durante tu estadía allí, tendrás que asistir a una escuela como un estudiante normal pero también realizaras tu trabajo habitual- terminó para cortar la llamada.

Tsuna suspiró y golpeo levemente su cabeza en la mesa para luego llamar a sus guardianes e indicarles cuanto tiempo estarían ahí. Todos salieron del estudio y continuaron con su día hasta llegada la noche y se retiraron a sus habitaciones para descansar.

Tsuna entró a su habitación, se dio una ducha y se cambió para poder ir a dormir pero decidió hacerle saber su duda a alguien antes de acostarse. Se recostó en su cama y se puso su anillo, encendió una suave llama anaranjada y cerró los ojos.

Sueño

Tsuna se encontraba sentado en un trono con el símbolo "X" encima de este, flotando en el cielo. De pronto, delante de él, aparecía el emblema Vongola y a otra persona sentada en el mismo trono solo que este tenía "I". La persona poseía un cabello rubio y unos ojos anaranjados, en su frente yacía una llama naranja, que lo veían fijamente. Se trataba de Vongola Primo, Giotto Vongola

-Primo- saludó Tsuna

-Decimo- respondió Giotto- ¿Qué le preocupa?- preguntó.

- Sobre nuestra estadía en Japón- respondió Tsuna- ¿Está bien que descanse de mis deberes en vez de vigilar lo que ocurra en Italia?- preguntó a su ancestro.

-Decimo, usted ha hecho mucho por Vongola, incluso antes de ser el jefe, y el Nono ha decidido que disfrute un pequeño descanso- contestó Giotto.

-También será porque no tengo a mis guardianes completos- susurró Tsuna.

-Es importante de que tengas a todos tus guardianes a tu lado para evitar cualquier imprevisto-dijo Giotto para luego desaparecer.

Sueño

Tsuna abrió sus ojos, volteo a ver a la ventana, notando que la luna estaba en lo alto, así que apagó su llama y antes de dormirse dijo algo al aire.

-Espero que no haya problemas mañana- susurró Tsuna.

A la mañana siguiente, todos ya estaban listos para ir al colegio pero Tsuna les comentó antes de irse.

-Quisiera que llevaran sus anillos con ustedes pero no los activen, a menos que sea necesario- dijo Tsuna serio.

Sus guardianes del sol y tormenta se iban a quejar pero Allen les tranquilizó y tuvieron que aceptarlo a regañadientes.

Salieron al limo que les esperaba y se dirigieron a la escuela, aunque pidieron ser dejados una esquina antes para no llamar la atención. Al llegar, Tsuna les comentó a cada uno que salón les iba a tocar, siendo él, Natsu y Allen en 2do mientras Naruto iba a estar en 3ero.

Se separaron para dirigirse a sus respectivos salones y los cuatro llegaron al mismo tiempo. Todos suspiraron en simetría, procedieron a tocar la puerta y esperar a que les indicaran su entrada.

.

.

.

Aika-chan. Espero que les haya gustado el "prólogo", tratare de actualizar los otros (más del de yullen). También quisiera que me ayudaran a colocar un mejor nombre a esta historia... el nombre que yo le puse no me convence D:

MATTA NEE!


End file.
